gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Party: Starlight Kingdom
Disney Party: Starlight Kingdom is an upcoming Disney game for 2026 of the Disney franchises of the shows. Game The game is referenced to the Mario Party series. Story Mickey and the rest of the characters join in a huge adventure to explore and play party games. Characters (Voice Cast) * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Jim Cummings as Pete * Zendaya as K.C. Cooper from K.C. Undercover * Dove Cameron as Mal from Descendants * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena from Elena of Avalor * Bryn McAuley as Mavis from Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel from Tangled: The Series * Zachary Levi as Eugene from Tangled: The Series * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Milo Murphy from Milo Murphy's Law * Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood from Milo Murphy's Law * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase Milo Murphy's Law * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck from DuckTales * Danny Pudi as Huey Duck from DuckTales * Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck from DuckTales * Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck from DuckTales * Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack from DuckTales * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6: The Series * Scott Adsit as Baymax from Big Hero 6: The Series * Amanda C. Miller as Sprucia wilds from Sprucia and Gilli * Lauren Landa as Gilli Wilds from Sprucia and Gilli * Louis Tamone as Prince Charles from Sprucia and Gilli * Yuri Lowenthal as Prince Arthur from Sprucia and Gilli * Bella Thorne as Viola Miller from Viola the Scandalous Pop Star * Cree Summer as Monique Wilson from Viola the Scandalous Pop Star * Andrea Libman as K.O. Pam from K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures * Sam Vincent as Snort McPiggson from K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures Minigames 4 player * Flower Maze- The flowers are blocking our path, race to see who gets to the exit. * Whirlpool Compacter- Yikes! There is gonna be a whirlpool soon, try to get in the barrier to cover yourself and knock your opponents out of the way before a whirlpool comes and catches you. The player who survives the whirlpool attack, wins. * Butterfly Brigade- * Jump Rope Momentum- 1 vs. 3 * Pow Light- Three players must use hammers to whack the solo player holding a light, the solo player must survive holding a light in 20 seconds. * Frog Leapers- It's a team where the solo player oneself and three players ride in frog jumpers try to hop to the finish line. * Dancerobics- Memorize the solo player's movements of a dance battle. However, if one of the three players get three strikes in a row, he's/she's out. Survive the dance battle in five turns. * Inkzooka- Three players use octopus cannons to ink the solo player, the solo player must survive in 20 seconds to avoid getting inked three times. * Three Little Figs- * Fanned Away- * 2 vs. 2 * Candy Royale- Both teams should use scales to drop the candy in their team color boxes to earn points, if a poison candy falls in a box, you'll lose points. The team who get the most points at the end wins. * Fortune of Scions- Both teams shall try to spin the dial and unlock the hidden treasure cave by using the symbols to use the code. The team that unlocks the code wins. * Pogo Bouncers- Work as a team to bounce to the finish line by pressing the "A" button to bounce to the beat. * Tug-o-Ramped- Work as a team to pull the other team to fall above the skies. Duel * There's Something Amist Boss * Troblin's Cards of Destruction * Dragaconda's Electro-Wave * Kurse's Cursed Tunes * Rockmigs' Boulder Blast * Bombgeist's Block Party * Hawkeye's Arrow Navigation * Rumlar's Chaotic Battle Stages * Starlight Kingdom * Nile Shores * Ghostly House * Marauder Mountains * Clockworth Factory * Celestial Skies * Rumlar's Stormcloud Orbit Category:Video games Category:Party Video games Category:2025